Stories
by Everlasting Fantasy
Summary: My Upcoming stories and a few over all ideas of mine along with a few small previews of stories
1. Chapter 1

This is where I put most of my story ideas (That will be written eventually). I need to sort them out somehow ^^;...... Also you guys can request which stories you want me to update next ^^. It'll probably inspire me to write more. *Is lazy*

Disclaimer: The characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto (OCs are mine x3) but all the Story Plots and related ideas are MINE (So no stealing)

**Stories**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**1: Blind Faith**

Shiora Himatai is a princess in the Cloud village. One day she meets a young slave, by chance, named Kiymori and begins to try to earn his friendship. But her uncle has other plans. He'll stop at nothing to keep the two apart. Even if it means bring up a past that should never be revealed.

**Rating: M (For a few mature scenes, Blood/Gore, and mild language )**

**(Note: Being re-written)**

**2: The Raven**

A boy, whose family was murdered in the dead of night,grows to become the notorious thief/assassin, known as "The Raven". Born with the strange abilities of his clan, no Officer can even dream to capture him. Until one night, when an accident occurred that caused the Raven's life to change forever.

**Rating: T (for Violence,mild language, light sexual content, blood)**

**(Note: I'm re-writing the prologue and part of the first chapter because of the typos )**

**3: Glass in The Trees**

Sakura Haruno had everything she could ever want. Great friends,money,influential parents,good grades, and everything a teenager could ever want. Her best friend, Sasuke Uchiha, has stuck by her nearly her entire life. But he was pushed into the background the moment she became popular. Even so he's stayed by her even though she tends to forget about him, and has stayed a faithful friend in the background. Untill the night of Sakura's 17 birthday......where an accident changes both there lives forever.

**Rating: T (for Blood/ mild gore, mild language, light sexual content, violence )**

**(Note: Inspired by the song "Glass in the trees" by Dead poetic )**

**4: Huntress**

Sakura Haruno was the average daughter of a simple herdsman. Living alongside the Great plains of Urusa and the Massive Kisuga Mountains. Who knew that one night, while trying to find a lost sheep for her father, she'd come across a Dragon and her hatchling at the brink of death? Things definitely are going to get more interesting around here.......

**Rating: M (Blood/Gore, mild language, violence, mild sexual content)**

**(Note:The summary isn't as good on this one ^^; but the story will be good I hope ^^)**

**5: Siren**

They always said something lived in Lake Normolai........something unnatural, something no one ever thought existed.....

**Rating: T-M (Blood/ mild gore, mild language, violence, mild sexual content)**

**(Note: This story's been in my head for months now and I've gotten around to writing a few pages for it already ^^ )**

**6: Crimson Feathers**

Kita always thought fairy tales were a waste of time. Sure she'd read a few here and there but she knew nothing within them could ever happen. That is untill a strange book report on a book called "Alterra: The world in the clouds". A bizarre book telling of a mysterious land in the clouds filled with mystical creatures and an ancient race known as the "Alkarai". She isn't very fazed by the book untill her partner, the outcast of the school, Akai Tenshi , begins acting strangely whenever the book is mentioned. Little did she know she was about to find out a whole lot more about her partner then she bargained for.

**Rating: M (Blood/Gore, mild language, violence, mild sexual content)**

**(Note: This story may take awhile, there's allot to it ^^; )**

**That's all for now ^^. Just Review to tell me what story I should update first or if you'd like to know more about a story.**

**Bye ^^ R&R**


	2. AN

**As you've probably noticed, this isn't a chapter. Sorry but I had to get this out of the way before I confuse people. :)**

**I've moved my account. I've had so many different problems with this one ranging from problems with private messages not sending/ receiving, reviews not appearing until weeks after they've been posted and other various problems.**

**Therefore I have moved to a different account . My Pen name is BloodInTheNile and I have a few newer stories posted there. Including Lake Normolai (Which has been renamed Syren) and a few others. I'll be adding a new UPDATED version of The Raven eventually as well, so please subscribe and read my stories there from now on.**

**Arigato for understanding *bows***

**Happy reading!~**


End file.
